Reflections
by Waya and Hotori
Summary: In future chapters it is gonna be really REALLY sad and stuff so, yeah. And it will have A LOT of different romances and triangles and stuff so I can't go and name a bunch of specifics, ok -Hotori


Reflections  
  
  
  
  
  
Like a Dream By: Setsuna Anne Carillo  
  
Like a dream,  
  
You come to me..  
  
Like a dream,  
  
You inspire me.  
  
Like a dream,  
  
You give me peace.  
  
You are my love,  
  
You are my dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light peirced through the curtains and into a little blue room with a little girl sleeping peacefully with her radio on. Once again she had stayed up late wording her poem perfectly, and it was costing her beloved sleep.  
  
As the light struck her face she stirred and groaned, " I don't want to get up now!" Then her pushy, perfect, intelligent sister came in and yanked her out of bed yelling, "Get up, it's eight thirty already and we're gunna be late for school if you don't drag your lazy ass out of bed!"  
  
"What!" The girl that just got pulled out of bed screamed.  
  
"That's right you over slept Alexandria and I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour!" her older sister yelled.  
  
"Anastasia!! We have to be at school in a half hour!"Alexandria screamed while scrambling out of her sheets and throwing on a pink tank top and blue jeans. After that she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and comb her silky, blonde hair, then on her way out she tripped and fell at her sister's feet. That's when she remembered... " Oops...I forgot my glassess."  
  
"What would you do without me." her sister replied shaking her head and handing her sister her silver glasses.  
  
After snatching them from her sister, she threw on a pair of socks and shoes, grabbed her stuff on the way down stairs, grabbed a peice of toast, and ran out the door after her sister, Anastasia.  
  
Usually they aren't all stressed about being to school on time...over sleeping or no, but today they are because it's their first day of school in their new home...Japan.  
  
~At School~  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Alexandria said after collapsing on her sister, totally out of breath from running ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL!  
  
"I'm soooo glad we actually made it a bit early, because grandma would have KILLED us if we had been late for the first day!"  
  
"Huh, no kidding!"  
  
"Well, we better get to class."  
  
"That's a good idea, I think I'll go do that," Anastasia muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Well see ya around Ana, bye!"  
  
(FYI: Alexandria is in sixth grade and eleven, and Anastasia is in eighth grade and thirteen....just FYI)  
  
As Alexandria turned to go to class her thoughts started to wander like they usually do, and was oblivious to the fact that she was just about to run into someone who was engaged in reading a spectacular book, and as you all know...  
  
*BAM!* They run into each other and hit the floor...HARD.  
  
Alexandria, having been knocked back to reality so fast, didn't even look up at the person she bumped, or rather crashed, into. She was far too busy apologizing and being embarrassed to notice....  
  
"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you! I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry!"  
  
Then the person said, " It's OK! It was probablly my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
But Alexandria having been too busy apologizing, didn't hear what the person said.  
  
" It was totally my fault, I wasnt watching where I was go - ing." She said looking up at the HE that stood before her, and a very drop dead gorgeous HE at that. He had beautiful blue eyes of hopeful innocence, perfect blonde hair, and an adorable smile to top it off. Alexandria stared at him with big, googly, dreamy eyes.  
  
' WOW, OW, OW!!!!!!!!!' She thought.  
  
"Well," he said,"Before we go off getting into a fight about who bumped into who, I have something to say........ Can we drop this by any chance?"  
  
" Y- Y- Yeah, sure."  
  
" Well, since we're standing here...Hi my name's Takeru, but you can call me T.K." he said extending his hand.  
  
" Well, my name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex." she said quietly returning the gesture.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
" We better get to class, and by the way, whose class are you in?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Mrs. Spencer." he said.  
  
"That's awesome, I am too."  
  
" Cool! And since were friends now, we can walk to class together." he said with a smile.  
  
" OK, but TK, how come everyones staring at us?"she asked looking around nervously.  
  
" Oh they just think that I might like you as more than just a friend, that's all."  
  
" I despise being at the center of attention." Alex said under her breath.  
  
And just when he was about to start the conversation up again, they came to their classroom.  
  
Alex sighed a huge breath of pure relief when he went to go talk to his friends while she was heading over to her seat to put her stuff down.  
  
' WOW! on the first day, I meet an extremely hot guy, just wait until Ana hears this!' she thought just as TK came back over to her to introduce her to his friends.  
  
"This is Daisuke." He said pointing to a rather handsome purple haired guy with gogles on his head.'He's sooo adorable...Even more adorable than TK!' she thought.  
  
"And this is Hikari, but everyone calls her Kari, ok." He stated pointing to a very beautiful girl with short brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.  
  
' I just know we're gunna be the best of friends, I can feel it' she thought.  
  
"I also have a lot of other friends you will meet someday too." he said with a wink.  
  
" And I can't wait" Alex smiled, but she was shaking from nervousness.  
  
Both Kari and Davis said, " Hi, um...."  
  
"Alexandria, but I prefer Alex."  
  
"Yeah, Hi Alex." they said cheerfully.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Sooooo, TK said that you two collided in the hall?" Kari said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Yeah," Alex smiled, "After that we just started talking-"  
  
" After a lot of apologizing." TK interupted.  
  
"Yes, after a lot of apologizing, voila! we're friends!" Alex said while glaring at TK for his little interruption. He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Kari giggled at the scence before her.  
  
"Well," Daisuke said," I hate to break up the whole introduction shpeil, but Mrs. Spencer just walked in." He said heading over to his seat.  
  
They all looked, as she just strolled in, but they weren't worried, she was really nice. She let everyone off all the time. But they went to their seats anyways.  
  
After that, the rest of the day, she was A NERVOUS WRECK to anyone she talked to, and she only hung out with Kari, TK, and Daisuke, so it wasn't MUCH of a problem. Execpt for the fact that Daisuke AND TK were HUGE FLIRTS and she had no idea how to handle that because guys don't usually flirt with her, so she just flirted with both, which raised some pretty nasty rumors.  
  
*Friday at lunch*  
  
"Hey, Alex, do you want to spend the night at my house tonight? You could walk home with me after school." Kari asked.  
  
"OK I just got to call my grandma to see if its alright."  
  
"OK"  
  
Alex whips out her cell phone and dials the number of her grandmothers work and asks if she can spend the night, and after A LOT of begging it was okayed.  
  
*At Kari's House* 


End file.
